Empezó justo al final
by Ninna Sky
Summary: Sueños raros que despiertan de madrugada... con finales trágicos... trágicos para mi, para ti... estarás bien?, me pregunto... y quiero preguntártelo pero ya no puedo... ya no como antes, como hace poco... Pero sé que te veré y estarás feliz como siempre, y siempre sabré q estas bien...


**EMPEZÓ JUSTO AL FINAL**

Vivía con mi familia (bueno casi toda en una casa bastante grande para mi suerte) había una pequeña sala justo en frente de mi habitación y al costado dormía mi hermana mayor llamada Tomoyo, y mi hermano Touya cruzando un baño y el hall… mientras que mi padre Fujitaka ocupaba una habitación grande subiendo las escaleras…

Un día como era ya costumbre mi hermana invito a su novio Eriol, lo conocimos todos desde bastante tiempo atrás, es bastante guapo y buen hablador, ella lo quería mucho… lo llamo al igual que yo a un amigo para pasar la tarde juntos jugando… pero el mío se retraso bastante, tanto que se hizo de noche mientras esperábamos, cuando llegó se quedaron ocultos en mi habitación puesto que no era correcto tener invitados a esas horas de la noche.

Como estaba oscuro y no prendí ninguna luz no se notaba el desorden que allí reinaba, les dije que no prendieran la luz pues que después de algunos eventos no había tenido tiempo de ordenar, agarre lo más grande y desastroso y lo oculte a ciegas esperando al menos aligerar el caos, cuando por fin lo conseguí Eriol y Tomoyo se marcharon a su habitación… así que me quede a solas con mi amigo Shaoran (y amor secreto) nos pusimos a conversar en la salita conectada a mi habitación la pasaba bastante bien, era divertido, alegre, era igual de irónico que yo… en verdad me gustaba… hablamos de muchas cosas, anécdotas, historias demasiado cómicas y bastantes momentos incómodos….

Al cabo de unas horas se hizo bastante tarde le pregunte a mi hermana por su novio pero me dijo que se había marchado y como estaba tan a gusto en mi conversación no interrumpió (me ruborice por tal comentario, pero disimule y me fui de su habitación), así que al ver la hora ofrecí a mi amigo dormir en casa, al principio parecía bastante esquivo pero insistí y toda duda que tenia se acabo con un suspiro y una frase… -¿pero donde dormiré?- me dijo algo dubitativo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Pues conmigo le respondí, mi cama es suficientemente grande para los dos, y así como lo dije nos acostamos para dormir, me sentía realmente nerviosa y pues no es que lo haya conocido recientemente era más una relación de años… años en los que había estado totalmente enamorada de él, y aunque me llevaba unos años de diferencia y aunque crea que soy una chiquilla no creo que haya otra persona que lo ame más que yo, me gusta todo de él… aunque tenga sus malas manías y todo… yo lo amo.

La conversación antes de dormir estuvo esquiva al principio, luego se torno mas confianzuda hasta el punto en que nos besamos, abrazamos y seguimos besándonos, todo sucedía tan rápido pero hasta que pregunto ¿con cuántas personas dormiste?, sabiendo que únicamente había tenido dos relaciones seria le dije esas dos… me miro dudando y tenía razón de dudar durante la secundaria había hecho demasiadas locuras y hasta habían días que no recordaba ni donde estaba, sólo despertaba con un idiota a lado… pero no quería que él se entere… tenia vergüenza… tenía miedo de que me odiara si lo supiera… y entonces al cabo de unos segundo me dijo cuantas veces lo hiciste con ellos, avergonzada gire para darle la espalda, muchas le respondí, al menos siempre que los veía… - eso no es verdad… - contesto él sólo – ¿en serio crees que podría hacerlo tanto le dije en son de burla? – Dije mientras reía…. - no, pero debes hacerte respetar mas- dijo. _- ¿en serio? ¿En verdad?_ –pensé mientras estaba ahí viéndolo a mi costado abrazando aún mi cintura, los dos con menos ropa de la que habíamos empezado y diciéndome algo como eso… en serio así siempre era… siempre que yo daba un paso él lo retrocedía… siempre fue así… y como es que reuniré de nuevo el valor para llegar a tal punto, como seguiré con él ahí prácticamente diciéndome que no sea tan fácil, pero en todos los años de mi vida, en verdad quería ser más fácil que nunca porque era él, no me hubiera importado que me usara… mientras sea él.

Le dije que iría al baño, no era mentira lo necesitaba pero más necesitaba salir de ahí… era incomodo, era raro… quería quedarme y a la vez no… así que para mi buena suerte termino la película que estaba en la tele, ¿de que se trataba? Que se yo… no le preste la mas mínima atención lo que si vi fue al comercial de la siguiente película, obvio porque él me hizo regresar de la puerta para verlo, pero lamentable fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una película de terror… lo maldije entre dientes y le saque la lengua, di media vuelta asustada y para salir asome levemente la cabeza a ver si había algo raro en el pasillo (púes tenía que cruzarlo para llegar al baño), llegue temerosa la pasillo y vi un poco de luz de la cocina, no sabía que era (mas bien no quería saberlo) y pensé que en vez de ser osada y de ir en ropa de dormir a la cocina a investigar ruidos extraños (como lo hacían en las películas de terror) decidí por fin esconderme lo suficiente como para ver si algo malo ocurre, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta, salió el Sr. Miyashiro, un viajero bastante misterioso que vivía en una habitación del segundo piso, me lleve un gran susto pero él simplemente encendió la luz del hall y me miro sonriendo y diciéndome que iba a salir por una emergencia y que necesitaría bocadillos para el viaje… al abrir la puerta de entrada vi a dos hombres igualmente sospechosos agacharon la cabeza en forma de saludo ahí el Sr. Miyashiro se despidió con un ademan en la mano y salió golpeando la puerta… me quede pensando un rato en lo sospechosos que eran aquellos tipos… quien en esta época se viste con terno y gabardina a demás de esos sombreros tan pasados de moda… a lo película de gánsteres… seguía ahí en las nubes hasta q un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, y en ese instante apareció Touya diciendo que había escuchado ruidos extraños, le dije que fue el Sr. Torres (y empecé a entablarle conversación) y rece porque no entrara a mi habitación y vea a mi amigo… mi amor… mi todo…

Mi hermano respondió que nos había invitado a cenar… bueno a toda la familia, le dije que era bueno, parecía amable (omitiendo el sospechoso) en mi respuesta, pero pese a mis esfuerzos mi hermano entro a mi habitación que estaba con la luz encendida (luego de ver esa propaganda de serie de terror no me atreví a salir sin prenderla, el pánico se apodero de mi ser - _y así mi hermano lo vio_- pensé, así que me asome y los vi frente a frente entre para decirle que "no era lo que parecía…" pero no me atreví, inútil me fui al baño… mientras todavía estaba en shock y sin saber qué hacer.

Por cómo estaba camine prácticamente sin rumbo en mi propia casa, encontré un baño (de los mucho que tenia esta casona) este era bastante extraño y al entrar escuche unos ruidos extraños y ahí en la cama había un niño durmiendo, entonces me di cuenta que había entrado al cuarto de servicio, se trataba de Shiro el hijo de Aiko estaba durmiendo plácidamente, así que sin más salí y mire mi que hacía en mi habitación… no quería entrar y enfrentar a mi hermano me quede parada afuera un momento más, hasta que mi hermano salió y me pregunto -donde va adormir es tarde para que se vaya- lo mire angustiada y antes de responde mi hermana salió de su habitación vio la situación y la entendió perfectamente era eso o estaba consciente de todo lo que había pasado… -puede quedarse en la habitación vacía, dijo ella y yo dormiré con ella – dijo mientras sonreía, agradecí su atinada respuesta, creo que sirvió para que mi hermano se tranquilizara y se fue a su habitación a seguir con el sueño que habíamos interrumpido.

-Me debes una- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - como dije yo dormiré en tu habitación llévalo a la mía… luego regresas para dormir… trata de que no sea muy tarde y no me despiertes – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me sentía muy avergonzada y estaba notablemente roja, esa era mi hermana tan perspicaz como siempre, tan intimidante y tan comprensiva, en su marcha hasta mi habitación emprendí una carrera para llegar a ella, iba a ser notable la cama destendida y demás y por nada quería que ella la viera, aunque ya sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, al llegar me di cuenta que la cama estaba perfectamente hecha al igual que mi amigo en la puerta mirándome tranquilamente, había acertado mientras yo distraía a mi hermano había dejado todo como estaba, incluso mejor.

Lo guie hasta la otra habitación mientras regresaba al pasillo a ver si esta vez podría ir al baño, pero cuando llegue escuche algunos ruidos bastantes raros, salí apresurada y vi a Tomoyo en la puerta de la habitación ya no tan vacía ahora, con su celular en la mano, la mire extrañada y al verme me guio de nuevo a mi habitación y de cuquillas me enseño su celular y me dijo - discutía al parecer con su mama por el teléfono, grave una parte – y me enseño el video de su celular en verdad era él y lo que me sorprendió mas aparte de algunos ruidos que hacia como aventar algunas cosas, patear las paredes también dijo "estoy en la casa de mi amor, mi novia déjame en paz" y aunque la idea de que le hable así a su madre no me agrado, el hecho de decirme su amor o novia me hacía sentir tan feliz, cuando note que ya se había calmado todo le devolví el celular a Tomoyo y entre de nuevo a la habitación lo encontré arrodillado apoyado en la ventana aún con el celular en la mano, fui donde se encontraba y lo abrace con toda la fuerza que tenia… allí vi a mi amor… tan desprotegido… tan indefenso… tan triste…

-no sé porque lo hace… me dijo, ya no salgo tanto… trabajo… no le pido dinero, estoy terminando mis estudios… pero ella… sigue ahí imponiéndome su voluntad… y las lagrimas por fi salieron de sus ojos- no sabía qué hacer, decir… no quería verlo sufrir, me destrozaba el corazón pero aun seguía pensando en mi siempre en mi… - ven a vivir aquí le dije conmigo- le dije… le sonreí… me miro y dijo - no estoy listo para algo tan serio – mi corazón se detuvo por un instante … - no tonto hay una habitación extra… esta, le dije disimulando el dolor de mi pecho, yo lo quería para mi, sólo para mi… era egoísta, lo sé… lo sé… pero no puedo vivir sin él…

Puede ser, respondió al fin y sonreí incluso más… entonces ahí sentados en el suelo y yo abrazándolo del cuello y el de la cintura nos volvimos a besar… más profundamente que antes sólo los dos y nuestras ropas nuevamente se alejaron de nuestros cuerpo ahí en el calor del momento ahí pensando entregarme a él…

El deseo se apodero de nuestros cuerpos estaba tan feliz tan excitada que olvide todo… me guio hasta la cama y me deposito suavemente en ella estaba tan feliz y le dije… así que estas en la casa de tu amor… se sorprendió un rato pero luego sonrió y me beso, el beso más tierno que pude haber recibido en toda mi vida, luego beso mi frente y así como el calor había subido tan rápidamente este bajo me abrazo suspiro y se durmió junto a mi… dejándome nuevamente confusa… no entendía a este chico… pero aún así lo amaba…

Después de un rato tratando de no hacer ruido y sin despertarlo me salí de la cama para ir nuevamente al baño, me puse de nuevo las ropas del suelo y las de él las doble y las puse cerca, al salir puede ir por fin al baño a cumplir mi cometido, pero al regresar encontré a Aiko conversando con mi hermano, y escuche ligeramente lo que decía… y no era para nada bueno.

Aiko le decía que había visto al Eriol en la calle esa misma noche con otra chica en una situación bastante indecorosa para una señorita, bah! Que sabrá ella de indecorosa, si tiene un hijo y ni sabe quién es el padre… pensaba, pero esta vez no quería quedarme callada tenía muchas cosas guardadas, en especial el amorío secreto que tenia con mi padre, ¿de cómo lo sé? Pues ya había tenido sospechas pero una vez los encontré besándose, no dije nada por la impresión pero desde ahí le guardo tanta rabia… - buenas noches dije entrando a la conversación…

Aiko saludo, y me dijo que mi hermana viajaría a una ciudad algo lejana, que era por su bien y muchas cosas más, me dije que no creo que sea verdad ella está feliz aquí con nosotros…

Y me regrese para ir a mi habitación, al igual que Touya que había dado fin a la discusión diciendo que no sabía nada del tema y que lo conversaríamos mañana.

-trayendo chicos en las noches, cuando su padre ni sus hermanos están eso no está bien… dijo en forma d murmullo, pero lo bastante alto como para que escuchara.

Me detuve instintivamente, quería sacarle los ojos… quería estrangularla, ¿indecoroso? ¿Y lo que hace ella con mi padre qué?, eso es decoroso! Me regrese la señale enfurecida y le dije, mejor dicho le grite – ¿indecoroso? ella ya es mayorcita todos conocemos a su novio no hace las cosas a escondidas, no como otras que si hacen cosas indecorosas, no como … - pero mi hermano pudo detenerme antes de terminar mi frase… "tu" eso quería decirle eso quería gritarle pero lo sé no es el momento…

-tranquilízate, piensa lo que dices, me dijo Touya aún agarrándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome levemente para que reacciones… lo siento digo avergonzada, casi tiro el plan por la borda, el plan de vengarnos de Aiko… el plan para que sintiera lo que nosotros…

-que escándalo es este dijo mi padre desde las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, nada respondí temblorosa, ese era mi padre, un ex militar… siempre recio, serio, con principio y valores, ja!, si claro buenos principios y valores decía ahora… ahora que lo sabía todo… y aunque fue siempre un buen padre para mí no era en lo absoluto un bueno marido…

Es ahí cuando Aiko en su afán de mujer buena abnegada y preocupada le dijo lo que supuestamente había visto, al novio de mi hermana con otra chica

Para ese instante Tomoyo escuchaba tras doblar el pasillo

-no es verdad dijo ella saliendo por fin de su escondite…

-¿por qué estas tan segura?-, contesto mi padre, los chicos de carita bonita son todos iguales… sólo buscan una cosa…

-no padre- dije yo, era mi turno de ayudarla, él es un joven bueno lo conocen todos en casa, ya te lo presentamos inclusive a ti, el es el novio formal de mi Tomoyo… - respondí lo mejor que pude aunque sospecho que no la ayude mucho, pues él seguía con esa cara seria

-pero también con el ejemplo que le da su hermana trayendo chicos a dormir – termino por decir Aiko, tan pertinente como siempre

-es eso verdad? , pregunto serio mi padre, no pude haberlo negado aunque quisiera

-si- le dije y agache la mirada, está durmiendo en la habitación vacía… conteste

-no puedo creerlo mis dos hijas! No tienen vergüenza, como van a traer chicos aquí, quien es dime! – grito

-Es un amigo… - sólo pude contestar eso, y la razón mi padre lo detesta al igual que su madre a mí…

-no será aquel jovencito que tiene fama de borracho que se pavonea por todas las chicas que cayeron, aquel que tiene esa madre odiosa que siempre que se pierde viene a buscar, verdad? – dijo sospechando, que sospechando él sabia toda la verdad.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería mentirle a mi padre, no quería que el escuchara todo lo que decía de él, tenía miedo de perderlo, yo lo aceptaba… aceptaba todo de él… sobre todo sus defectos… sus hábitos su fama de mujeriego… todo… , antes de responder se escucho la puerta de la habitación no tan vacía, salió callado no me miro, pero yo lo vi, lo vi todo el camino… desde que se despidió de Tomoyo, Touya y de mi padre de todo con la mano menos de mi… de mi no se despidió… solo esbozó una leve sonrisa y se marcho callado como había entrado… desde la ventana de donde estábamos se veía algo la calle… lo veía aún a él… dejando un oso de peluche en la puerta junto a su celular, quería salir, quería detenerlo pero mis piernas no respondían… así lo vi marcharse… al final cuando pude reaccionar salí lo más rápido que pude dejando a todos ahí parados, y a mi padre diciéndome que regresara en este instante!, que si salía dejaría de ser su hija…

Pensé que debía de haberlo mandando en un taxi o algo, le podía pasar cualquier cosa, y yo no quería que le pase nada… Salí a la puerta recogí el oso y el celular abandonados en la mitad de la entrada corrí hacia la calle vi pasar un coche… un coche muy rápido y un escuche un estruendo un sonido seco y unos frenos temí lo peor no sabía qué hacer no quería acercarme pero a la vez sí, mil cosas malas pasaron por mi cabeza y mil mas para desmentirlas, regrese a mi casa toque la puerta que había cerrado al salir…. "ayuda" quise gritar, pero no pude no me salía la voz empuje, golpee toque la puerta pero nadie salía…

Regrese a la calle y vi al auto estacionado ahora, bajaron dos sujetos levantaron lo que parecía un cuerpo y lo pusieron en la cajuela…

No lo podía creer estaba yo ahí sola queriendo alcanzar el coche queriendo verlo para no olvidarme de el, corrí… corrí todo lo que pude pero no logre alcanzarlo, caí al suelo desconsolada, en verdad era él me preguntaba y me lo negaba no quiero, no quiero que sea él llore… llore… por fin mis hermanos me alcanzaron, porque no me abrieron porque no lo hicieron les grite, pero ellos si lo habían hecho si me había escuchado todo había pasado en pocos minutos que para mi fueron eternos….

Luego de eso no vi a mi amado nunca más… sólo tengo un oso y un celular con fotos de él…de sus viajes sus paseos… fotos nuestras y algunas mías…. Nunca olvidare a mi amor… mi todo…


End file.
